La DEA of Libra:Detailed Walkthrough (P7)
Chapter 7 Proceed with all town events and pick up the two quests: 廃坑跡B9F and 黒狐岩Ⅱ. Roka's request was also accepted (Lore). The Roka event will lead to her next H-scene regardless if the request was accepted or rejected. The purple '?' inside the Inn tells you where you need to go next. Cowra's H-scene is also available if you leave town and head back repeatedly. Dorius' two functions will be unlocked: 女神ゲージ＋１ (Goddess Bar cap increased by 200. Also unlocks Celica's next TP move) and 水中結界. Chests that are blocked by the water is now accessible. The two areas are: Kadora Mines B6 and 黒狐岩. Also, the quest 黒狐岩Ⅱobtained from the bulletin board will be completed now as we need to head to 黒狐岩 to obtain the chest in the water and the quest monster black portal is right beside it. Take the teleporter Kadora Mine B9, loot the two chests nearby, and take the teleporter and loot all the chests in the area. When done, teleport back to the town. Quest 廃坑跡B9F is beatable, but it is not worth it as this time and will be done later. Abeloo' Hideout Make sure the Goddess Bar is refilled to full (Should be 800 if you trained Dorius' function). Take the teleport to B7, the room that is being blocked by the black magic is accessible. This dungeon will determine Abeloos' ending. If you followed this guide from the start, you already met the Red Faction Rating Requirement. Refresh on the requirements to obtain his ending: *The Main requirement to get this ending is Abeloos Joins your party, to do that following must be completed. **'Red (Merchant) Faction value with 18 or above rating'. **Meruya Survived. **Collect all 5 pieces of Abeloos' Dairy/Memory in Chapter 7. **#B7F: Top Right Room of the Hallway before the Celica statue. **#B7F: At Celica Statue. **#B6F: Top Right room linked to the center of the floor where Meruya Boss Battle takes place. **#B5F: Bottom Right of the 4 room before Abeloos' Boss Battle. **#B5F: Top Left of the 4 room before Abeloos' Boss Battle. **Break the Crystal in East Mansion B5F. ***Collect Hotspring water in B6F. Bring it to spell circle in the 4 room area in B5F, then interact with the Crystal. Upon entering, Celica's Goddess bar will slowly deplete as he moves in the dungeon. If the bar reaches 0, it results in game over. Since we are heading towards Abeloos' ending, his memories needs to be unlocked as well as Ruu's older sister (Meruya) must be saved. So maps are shown instead as the dungeon can be complex. When heading to B6, Ruu will indicate her sister (Meruya) is nearby and she must be saved quick. Saving her is a requirement to recruit Ruu permanently as well as gaining Abeloo' ending. The criteria is that you must fight less than 8 fixed encounters starting from this point on before you meet Meruya in the middle of the map. Ignore the brown area until you beat Meruya. Mid Boss Battle: Meruya - Celica's level cap 92. Honestly, Meruya is a very easy fight. Just go full on physical attack against her and ignore her hands. She will drop fast. If you run into any issues, then kill off the hands. Meruya can only revive them one at a time and not both. Her abilities are below: *8 second / 5 second delay: 2x2 Physical Attack *8 second / 5 second delay: 5x5 Charm. If success, the player is charmed for 20 seconds. *10 second / 5 second delay: Revives 1 incapitated hand. *6 second cast / 3 second delay: 2x2 Physical Attack *8 second cast / 8 second delay: Single Target Life Leech. Can inflict the silence debuff Events to determine if Meruya is saved or not: *If Meruya is successfully saved: CG will be seen, but the scene will be much quicker. When battle ends, Celica will say she's unconscious. *If Meruya is unsuccessfully saved: H-Scene will first take place. Then the CG will be seen. When the battle ends, Celica will say it is impossible for her to recover Once Meruya is saved or not saved, Ruu will leave your party temporarily or permanently depending if you met the requirements. Meruya's portrait is also now unlocked: +3 to level cap. Proceed to the orange circle area to view the 3rd memory for Abeloos'. Now that the portal is unlocked, it is a lot easier to access this area as you can get here by going taking the teleporter to B9 and then take the most right portal to here. The objective now is to loot every chest that was missed. Most importantly, head to the brown area on the map and obtain the hotspring water as that is required to break the crystal for Abeloos'. When everything is cleared, head up to B5. It is extremely important to note that the crystal must be broken AFTER all 5 memories are witnessed. '''Explore this floor at your own leisure as all chests can be obtained. When you are ready, head up and fight Abeloos' Optional Mid Boss Battle: Seru Pyunesu This optional boss (Not really, but you can always go back later) is just guarding a chest that contains the yellow key. He isn't really difficult, but is more difficult than Meruya as he has more HP and defense. No special setup is required, but make sure you all your physical character equip weapons that have the physical element attribute as they can deal damage against Anti-versatile units (Celica/Valefor works well). You should have those already as trash packs contain anti-versatile units. At least one arm should must be taken down before Cell, but killing him straight up also works depending on your levels/equipment. Cell's abilities are as follows: *6 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack *9 second cast / 6 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack *7 second cast / 11 second delay: Summons an Arm back for full health *21 second cast / 26 second delay: 2x2 Magic Darkness Attack *21 second cast / 26 second delay: 1x1 Magic Darkness Attack End Chapter Boss: Abeloos (Celica's Level cap: 95) Abeloos is surprisingly very easy once you understand his abilities. If Celica's Goddess Bar reaches 0, the game is over. All his abilities except his non Darkness spell will drain Celica's Goddess bar if he successfully hits him. Also, if Celica is alive, he will always attack him over anyone else. So abuse it. Simply give Celica a Dark Element armor, have Shuri buff the entire group and use all your strongest physical attacks on him. It easily offset his 10k Heal. Another weakness as a caster is his long delay times. His abilities are as follows: *23 second cast / 17 second delay: Single target spell attack with a chance to inflict horror 2 for 50 seconds *15 second cast / 20 second delay: 5x2 Darkness spell with a chance to inflict Acid 4 for 100 seconds (Drains 68 Goddess Bar if it hits Celica) *6 second cast / 8 second delay: Heals for approximately 10k HP *9 second cast / 15 second delay: 1x1 Darkness Spell (Drains 25 Goddess Bar if it hits Celica) *12 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x1 physical Attack (Drains 12 Goddess Power if it hits Celica) '''Once Abeloos' is defeated, and if you see a CG, then you successfully entered his route. If not, you will enter the Canon route. Chapter 7 ends here. Abeloos' will join in the final chapter. Events/Quests Summary Chart End Chapter: Celica's stats and Function Taken before engaging Abeloos' Category:La DEA of Libra Guide